Opposites Attract
by Nightangel1282
Summary: Two girls leave their home country of Canada and move to Japan, seeking to start their lives over. One is a witch, and, upon starting school at Sarayashiki High, attracts the Rekai Tentei's attention. better summary inside. HieiOC KuramaOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction where two girls move to Tokyo and wind up going to the same school as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama (I know Kurama goes to a different school, but they go to the same one in my story!!) One is a witch and well practiced in the martial arts, and she draws the attention of the Rekai Tentai almost immediately... just as she notices them. And, as always, Hiei is hiding in the shadows, taking stock of the situation...**

**IT'S NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!**

**And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my characters, Chantelle and Kristi.**

---------------------------------------

Kristi took in a deep breath of the air and sighed happily. "Coming to Japan was a great idea, Chantelle! Even in the city, it smells like you're by the ocean! You don't get that in Edmonton... or anyplace in Canada, really... except for Vancouver and Halifax."

Chantelle smiled. "Yeah, and the people seem to be really friendly, too. I just hope that the teachers aren't as bad as people keep saying. I'd hate to have to put them in their place."

The blonde girl winced. "Chantelle, please... don't do anything that's going to draw attention to you."

The girl snorted. "We'll be fine, Kristi, don't worry. Besides, it's always cool to start over where nobody knows you. And school is where the big fun can really happen."

Kristi sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say or do that would stop her friend. But then she brightened. "Well, at least we don't have to wear uniforms since this is our final year."

Chantelle nodded. "Yeah, that's something I was worried about. I just can't picture myself in a sailor outfit at any time, thank you. And some of those skirts are WAY too short."

She nodded in agreement. Their conversation ended on that note as they entered their new school... Sarayashiki High.

------------------------------

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were visiting before the first class of the day started. The teacher had not yet arrived, and the rest of the class was more or less in a total frenzy, with the students going insane, taking full advantage of the lack of supervision.

The fox demon frowned slightly. "You'd think we were in the second grade with the way they're carrying on," he said.

Yusuke nodded. "I know what you mean, Suichi. I'm supposed to be the baddest kid in school, but not even I'm that juvenile."

Kuwabara looked at them. "Hey, did ya hear that we're supposed to get two new students today?"

Kurama nodded. "I've been aware of that since yesterday. I believe Kouji saw them registering in the office yesterday, but for some unknown reason, they decided not to start their classes until today."

Yusuke shrugged. "It's only the second week of our final year. They probaby just moved here and had to unpack."

Kurama calmly moved his head to the side as an eraser whizzed by it. "I believe Kouji said they were two girls... a blonde and a brunette. I assume they are pretty, since he was going on about them for the entire day."

"I guess we'll find out when..."

"Hello, class!!" A loud voice said, making all but the three of them jump. The rest of the students were scrambling to get to their desks while the teacher stood in the doorway, his arms across his chest and a slight frown on his face.

When all the students were seated and quietly facing forward, he nodded and entered the class.

"As I'm sure some of you may have heard, we have two new students today. The just moved here from Canada, and I expect you all to make these young ladies feel welcome. Girls?"

When the two girls walked into the class, most of the boys heads craned forward and their eyes widened.

_Wow,_ Youko murmured. _Now there's some girls I'd like to get to know..._

There was a tall blonde girl, almost six feet tall, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking shyly around the classroom. She wore a simple T-shirt and Khaki's with sneakers, the two items of clothing looking to be a couple of sizes too big. Though she looked to be slightly big boned, it was evident that she had a full figure.

The girl at her side looked tiny by comparison. She stood only about five feet with long dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Her lips were pulled into a smile that could only be descibed as being borderline mischevious as she looked at the class without a hint of shyness in her body language. She wore a skin tight black halter top with a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off, skin tight black jeans, and black boots that came up to a few inches past her ankles.

"This is Kristi and Chantelle," he said, turning to look at them. "Would you girls like to tell us a little something about yourselves?"

The girls exchanged a look and the blonde went first. "Um... Hi. My name is Kristi Stuart. I'm the oldest of three children and this is my first time in Japan."

The brunette grinned. "I'm Chantelle, the youngest of nine kids. This is also my first time in Japan, and we just moved here from Edmonton, Alberta. It's a prairie province in Canada."

Takinoto-sensei nodded. "Thank you. You girls can take a seat now. I see an empty seat next to Suichi and another one by Kazuma. Would you boys stand up, please?"

They nodded and got to their feet. Chantelle took her seat beside the red head, and Kristi took a seat by the boy with the fiery orange hair.

The teacher looked at them with a smile now. "Ladies, I believe you will be happy to learn that our first unit of the year is Canada."

Both girls immediately let out whoops of glee. "Awesome!" Kristi said.

Chatelle smirked. "Talk about an easy A for my report card..."

He nodded. "I do hope you don't mind me asking you some questions about your country while we are doing this unit?"

The girls exchanged a look across the two rows of desks that seperated them and shrugged with grins on their faces. Nobody noticed when Chantelle gave Yusuke, Kuwabara and especially Suichi as strange look as they turned back to the teacher.

The teacher smiled. "Now then... I'm going to ask you to open your textbooks to page five and we're going to find out about Canada's Industrial Sector. Suichi, Kazuma? Would you mind sharing your textbooks with Chantelle and Kristi, please?"

The two boys nodded immediaetly and moved their desks over so they were right beside the girls.

And class commensed.

_Suichi, am I the only one who senses something... strange about Chantelle?_Youko asked after a few minutes.

_No, I sense something strange as well. Nothing malevolent or threatening, as far as I can tell, but something about her does feel... odd..._

The class was currently working on a sheet that the teacher had passed out. Chantelle was working quietly on it, when a boy behind her leaned forward. The teacher was sitting at his desk quietly, leafing through papers of his own.

"Hey, beautiful... Why don't I take you on a tour of the school at lunch time? I'll buy you lunch in the cafeteria and then can take you down to the bleachers where we can get to know each other a little better..."

Suichi frowned deeply, hearing the boy's obvious play for her. The boy was Honda Kyotsu, one of the school bullies and womanizers. He was handsom, so the girls didn't seem to mind his fuck 'em, forget 'em attitude.

Except, he was soon to find, for one girl.

Chantelle snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not in this lifetime, bud. I set my standards a little higher than jerk-offs like you, so get bent."

Suichi's eyes widened and he had to conceal a smile that was coming to his face. Honda had never had a girl speak to him like that before. Most girls were actually afraid of his gang that he usually hung out with, and so he was rarely denied anything. Knowing this, Suichi decided he had best keep a watchful eye on Chantelle when she went out for lunch hour.

Honda's eyes had grown large. "What? Listen, girl! How can you just brush me off like nothin', huh? I ain't a guy that you wanna get angry at you, man or woman! Got it?!"

Chatelle's expression went flat, and then Suichi, Yusuke and Kurama's heads all turned to her in shock when they felt a rise in her energy that lasted for a couple of seconds before it vanished. In that instant, Honda's chair tipped over backwards and he slammed onto the floor.

Chatelle smirked and looked down at the bully, no fear of him at all in her expression. "Wow... you're getting put down in more ways that one today, handsom. Better luck next time. And don't bother me again, please. I have more important things to worry about than a stuck up asshole like you." Then she turned back to her work without another word.

Kristi's head had also lifted, but her expression was one of alarm, her eyes wide as she looked at her friend both accusingly and apprehensively. Chantelle just gave her a quick smile and ignored everyone else as the teacher came forward to give Honda a lecture about leaning back in his chair.

"But... I wasn't! It just... tipped back on its own or something!" he stammered, at a total loss, both embarrassed and flustered.

_Did... you guys feel that?_ Kuwabara asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the girl. _Her energy rose for a few seconds and then it went back down to normal! And it happened just when Honda's chair fell back!_

Yusuke nodded. _I felt it, all right. I thought I sensed something weird coming from that girl, but..._

Kurama frowned slightly as he pretended to do his work. _Yes. Youko and I sensed it as well. If you missed what happened, Honda was pulling his usual stunt to get laid and she blew him off. When he persisted, she somehow tipped his chair back with her mind. She did it without sign of strain or moving at all._

Yusuke was frowning now as well. _I think we should keep an eye on her... Kristi too. I can't feel anything from HER, but you never know._

Kuwabara hesitated. _You don't think we should confront them or anything, do you?_

Youko spoke up then. _I see no reason to confront them when they have done nothing wrong. Honda quite deserved what he got, if you ask me. But keeping an eye on them might be a good idea._

The others all nodded in silent agreement and returned to their work before anyone noticed them just sitting theer staring into nothing. Class was over a half hour later and they watched as the two girls joined up once more, looking at their schedules.

Kristi blinked. "Room 422? Where the heck is that?" She moaned. "I found the first downside of Japan... the schools are WAY too big."

Suichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara approached them. "Pardon me, but we couldn't help but over hear your conversation. The three of us have that class next. We'd be more than happy to show you the way."

The two girls looked immensely relieved. "Thank you very much. We'd appreciate that," Chantelle said.

So the boys lead the way, asking a few basic questions about their country and what had brought them to Japan along the way.

Chantelle smiled. "Well, it gets kinda boring being in the same place for so long, you know? Me and Kristi lived in a small apartment in Edmonton, and I worked after school and sued some..." She grinned a little sadistically. "...money making methods during school hours so we could irk out a living. I won $50 000 for an essay contest dealing with the Global Economy, and so we talked about it and decided to come over here to Japan to try something new for our final year."

Kazuma looked at them. "Aren't you girls a little young to be out on your own?"

Kristi giggled. "I'm almost eighteen and Chantelle's almost twenty. She had to drop out a few years ago to help out her family financially when a crisis hit. Then her father pulled her out of school himself in kindergarden because her teacher was... well... let's just say she wasn't nice. She got fired halfway into the year, and Chantelle started when she was six. She's been living on her own on and off since she was sixteen, so she knows what she's doing."

Yusuke looked at her. "So how come YOU'RE moved out?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, not sure what to say to this, but her friend answered for her.

"Because her Dad's an abusive dumbfuck. She moved in with me when she was almost seventeen and hasn't seen him since."

There was a stuned silence, and upon seeing Kristi's expression, they knew it was a subject she would not want to get into.

"I believe we will leave things at that," Kurama said. Kristi looked visibly relieved to hear this.

They arrived at their science class, Kuwabara and Yusuke looking like they were dreading it, undoubtedly due to their less than favorable grades in the subject.

This time the class had a seating plan, and the girls positions had already been decided on by the teacher. They were on opposite sides of the room from each other, and Chantelle was right behind Kuwabara.

This was Uchiha-sensei's class, and it wasn't long before they found out that he had reputation of being a total asshole.

He soon displayed this when a shy and self conscious girl, obviously ashamed, quietly reported that she had not completed her homework. He immediately dug right into her, and it wasn't long before she was on the verge of tears.

Kurama, who was two seats to the left, and one seat back from Chantelle, glanced over and saw her features set, her mouth nothing more than a thin line as she regarded the teacher and saw the distressed state of the girl he was harrassing. She looked around the classroom for a moment, and then seemed to come to some sort of a decision.

The Spirit Detectives all started when they felt Chantelle's power spike once more, more alarmingly than it had the last time. Then, to the shock of everyone in the class, a cup of coffee on his desk flung itself across the room and slammed into the back of his head with enough force that it broke. His eyes went enormous and he cried out in pain as the searing hot coffee covered his back and scalp. He whirled to face his desk immediately, his eyes blazing in anger.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"

He stopped in shock, staring at his desk. No student was anywhere near it. The teacher took a step forward, more than a little confused. The detectives eyes were all moving from Chantelle to Uchiha, and they saw her expression was a hard mask. Only Kurama stole a glance at Kristi and saw her face was white as she regarded her friend with wide eyes.

They saw Chantelle's eyes drift to the floor at the teacher's feet where a puddle of spilt coffee had formed, and before their eyes, it seemd to form a tiny river and reformed right in front of his left foot. He stepped right on it and immediately his foot went from beneath him and he fell backward, landing hard. He let out another cry as his head hit the floor and he immediately winced as his hand held the back of it.

Kurama was ready to get up and rush to his side in alarm, but to his surprise and confusion, Chantelle beat him to it. She had him roll over onto his side as she examined the back of his head. She placed her hand on the back of it and they felt her power spike slightly once more before she turned to the class.

"Someone better get a doctor in here. I think he has a concussion," she said. What confused the detectives was that she seemed to have genuine concern on her expression and in her voice.

Ryo, one of the students in the front row, got to his feet and bounded out the door. "I'll go!!"

Moments later, the principal was there with the school nurse. Upon seeing the spilt coffee on the floor, he didn't ask any questions, undoubtedly assuming that it was a mere accident before he helped the teacher to his feet and lead him out, strictly ordering the students to stay in the room until the end of the period.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. _THAT didn't look good for her. She hurt him deliberately._

Kurama cast a glance in his direction, and then turned to look back at her. She was seated at her desk once more, a bored expression on her face. _True. However, she only seems to do harm to those who are less than admirable._

Kuwabara frowned, resisting the urge to look back at the girl. _I guess. An' she jumped up to help him after he fell down. I don't think she meant to hurt him that badly. What do you think that last spike was?_

_She downgraded his injury. I believe it was more severe before she got there, _Youko said. _But she never healed him completely. Probably because he knew he was hurt and she didn't want to raise suspicions, and also because she may have intended for him to sustain an injury, but didn't want it to be severe._

_So what do we do? _Yusuke asked. _Just keep watching her?_

Kurama nodded. _We should keep an eye on Kristi as well, I think. I believe she is fully aware of her friends abilities. When both incidents occurred, her expression suggested that she was very much aware that Chantelle was responsible. And she didn't look too pleased about it, either._

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang. Kristi was out of her desk in an instant, her mouth set in a frown as she grabbed her shorter friend by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Chantelle said, her eyes wide.

Her friend said nothing as she dragged Chantelle outside of the class.

The three detectives got to their feet quickly and followed. It was then that they sensed Hiei approaching the school, and they knew that he had sensed the power rise.

Yusuke telepathically informed them that he was going to cut the koorime off and tell him what was going on so he didn't start rucus in the school, and he ran off, leaving Kurama and Kuwabara to figure out what was going on.

Kristi dragged Chantelle outside and to the back of the school. The two boys hid behind the corner, making sure to mask their energy in case the unusual girl could sense aura's.

The blonde immediately dug into the brunette.

"What the hell do you think you're DOING?!" she demanded. "It's only our first day and you're causing trouble already!!!"

Chantelle's expression went flat. "Hey. I know education is number one priority in Japan and all, but that didn't give that asshole any right to carry on the way that he was. I'm not giong to stand by and do nothing while someone's terrorizing a girl who can't even stand up for herself."

"But did you have to HURT him?"

She rolled her eyes. "It'll get him out of the school for a few days. I don't think I could put up with a guy like him two days in a row, anyway. And besides, I'll have you know that he DID have a skull fracture, but I downgraded it to a concussion. I didn't think he'd hit his head that hard when he fell, okay? Just because his wife's fucking other men when she thinks he doesn't know doesn't give him a right to take it out on other women... which was exactly what he was doing."

The girl looked at her friend for a long moment and then let out a moan. "Can... we go one day without you doing stuff like this? I mean... the entire class saw the mug of coffee fly off his desk and slam into his head! What are people going to think?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Don't worry about it. We're in Japan now. This land is teeming with seismic activity. Even minor vibrations in the air can produce what can be described as poltergeist like activity. I doubt they'll think much of it."

Kristi sighed. "Just... can you TRY to keep from doing this for the rest of the day? Or at the VERY least do it in a way that's less obvious? Making that guy's chair tip back was one thing, but with Uchiha... And PLEASE don't hurt anyone else if you can..."

Chantelle's eyes went huge in that instant and she whirled, her eyes scanning the trees that were scattered in the back of the school. "Sh!!!!!"

She blinked. "What is it?"

Chantelle was quiet for a long moment, scanning the trees carefully, as well as her surrounding area, and then shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's get some lunch before the line in the cafeteria gets too long."

Her friend blinked and then shrugged, nodding as she followed her friend around the corner once more.

Kurama and Kuwabara stepped out from where they had been hiding. Yusuke and Hiei jumped down from the shadows of the thick branches and joined them.

"She sensed us," Yusuke said.

Hiei nodded. "I don't trust that girl."

"It seems as if Kristi is very much aware of her abilities. Although she doesn't seem to approve of her friends use of them," Kurama said.

Kuwabara blinked. "But... she didn't mean to hurt Uchiha that badly, and she said she even downgraded his injury so it wasn't as severe. She did it to defend that girl that he was harrassin'."

Yusuke shook his head. "Good intentions aside, it was definitely the wrong way to handle it. And if I heard the conversation correctly, she somehow looked into his mind, or something. She knew things about Uchiha's personal life... things that were none of her business."

"Although..." Kurama frowned. "She did have a point. Uchiha DOES treat women far more harshly than he does the boys... something that is far from being fair. And that girl was positively terrified of him. He wouldn't back down. In a way... I suppose one could deep her actions as..."

The rest of what he was going to say was cut short when they heard a screech come from around the corner of where the two girls had gone. Hiei vanished once more, going somewhere where he could observe without being seen, while the boys raced around the corner to see what was going on.

Honda was there with his gang, and he had Chantelle by the arm. "Come on, beautiful. One quick trip to the bleachers with us guys. Your friend can come, too. My boy, Ryuuni, thinks she's cute..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stiffened immediately, ready to jump in and kick ass, but Kurama placed a restraining hand on their shoulders. "Wait. Let's see what happens first."

Chantelle was seething. "Remove your hand or I will remove your arm, asshole!!"

Kristi's eyes were huge, and her face was white with dread, as if she knew something bad was about to happen. "You guys really don't want to do this!! Chantelle hates bullies and perverts and right now you're being both! The last guys who tried this with her wound up in the hospital for a week and she's really protective of me so I don't know how bad she'll be if you..."

Kristi let out a screech as one of the boys grabbed her breasts from behind, a grin on his face. "Oh, and what's your teeny friend going to do, huh, angel? I could really like to get to know a cute thing like..."

The small girl blew her stack. Before anyone could blink, Honda had been thrown over her shoulder and slammed into the ground. Then she immediately charged the man holding the blonde girl, her eyes blazing with rage. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY FRIEND!!!!!" she roared.

The Spirit Detectives watched wide eyed as the small girl proceeded to kick the royal shit out of the guys, her small form showing a huge amount of agility and speed, obviously having knowledge of the martial arts.

Kristi rushed forward to pull her friend away from the boy who had had a hold of her. "Chantelle!!" She grabbed her arm to stop her from throwing another punch at the already unconscious punk. "I think you got them..."

Chantelle looked up at her friend and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You okay?"

She nodded a little dumbly. "Yeah. He didn't hurt me or anything."

She snarled. "Stupid asshole! I should have done more than just tip his chair in the first period! What he needs is to get himself casterated! The nerve of him telling me that no girl's ever said no to him before! Any girl who says 'yes' to a fucking asshole like him has no self respect or taste, for that matter."

That's when the girls heard a small applause coming from their right. They jumped slightly and whirled, blinking when they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suichi standing there, grins on the faces of the first two, and a gentle smile on the face of the third.

"Well done! I think it's about time those guys got their asses kicked by a girl!" Yusuke said, grinning from ear to ear. "I was gonna jump in and help you girls out, but I see I didn't need to."

Suichi nodded. "Yes. Few girls come into our school without having some sort of encounter with Honda and his group. I believe that you are the first to ever stand up to them successfully."

Chantelle blinked, trying to keep her nervousness from showing. How much had they heard? Did they catch the part where she said she had tipped his chair? It would have been hard to physically do so since he sat behind her and to the side in the class. She grinned a little, shoving these fears aside for now. "Um... thanks."

Kuwabara grinned at the two of them. "Hey, you girls wanna join us for lunch? We're headed for the cafeteria."

The two girls exchanged a look and shrugged as one. "Why not?"

**Kay, I'm gonna end my first chapter on that note! Everyone, please R&R!!!! (And don't worry, Chantelle's not going to be some invincible warrior or some stupid shit like that.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright!! Here's chapter two, everyone! Please R&R!!!**

**And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... just Chantelle and Kristi.**

The boys lead the two girls to the cafeteria, aware of Hiei following their movements from the outside of the building, and more than likely using his Jagen eye to take stock of events. Kristi was satisfied, buying a seafood salad from the cafeteria, while Chantelle indulged herself with two hot dogs and a pizza pop.

The blonde girl sweatdropped. "You're gonna get fat eating that stuff..."

Chantelle grinned and shook her head. "It'll never happen. I'm too active for that. Plus I've got a high metabolism," she said, patting her flat belly.

Suichi smiled at her. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you learn to fight like that? It's not very often that you run into a woman with fighting capabilities like yours."

She shrugged. "When I was a kid, I always used to get beaten up and picked on at school. The administration wouldn't do jack shit about it, so my Dad finally got fed up and paid for martial arts courses. I only took them for a couple of years before he decided the cost of them was too much, but I kept training myself whenever I had the time."

Kristi rolled her eyes. "And now instead of getting beaten up, most of the students in our school back in Canada are just afraid of her."

She shook her head. "Correction: the bullies and perverts are afraid of me."

The blonde snorted. "Like I said: Most of the students in our school are afraid of you." Kristi looked at the boys. "She's got a reputation as kinda being the bullies bully. If she sees someone picking on someone who can't defend themselves, she steps in and does something about it. She was the top athlete in our school, and she even had a couple offers to join in the Olympic Games."

Chantelle snorted and waved that off immediately. "Not interested. About all it would be good for would be a free trip to where ever the hell they're being held. I'm not for competition. Besides, I met Olympic Gymnasts before and most of them tell me their coaches are a bunch of tyrannical shitheads who dictate what they eat, how often they practice, and even when they go to bed. I ain't gonna put up with some middle aged hardass telling me what to do."

Suichi blinked a little slowly. "You're... not afraid to speak your mind, are you?" he asked carefully.

Chantelle blinked and then grinned a little sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. I guess you guys aren't used to girls talking like I do." She shrugged. "I'm a tomboy, despite the way I dress. I hate pussyfooting around and choosing my words carefully. I speak my mind. You'll get used to it."

Yusuke grinned. "I kinda like it. It's better than hearing a girl telling me about the latest outfit she bought, or how she needs to find a purse to match her shoes."

Both Kristi and Chantelle shuddered as one. "That'll NEVER happen with us," they said as one.

Chantelle frowned. "I hate shopping with girls that go through the racks for hours just because something's not quite their color. I go shopping, I grab something I think'll look decent on me and that might fit. I run into the changeroom, try it on, and that's it. I'm outta there. And my purse, on the rare occassion that I actually USE it, is black, so it matches anything."

Kristi nodded. "Mine too.I just wear whatever's comfortable and neutral colors so everything matches everything else. I don't see a point in color coordinating your wardrobe to match the days of the week like some girls do."

The boys looked at the two girls in what could only be described as admiration and relief.

_I think... I may be in love..._ Youko said almost dreamily, looking at the two girls. _You should go for one of them, Suichi. It would be a nice change from those others girls that are always chasing you._

The red haired boy smiled at the girls, a slightly mischevious look in his gentle green eyes. "You girls wouldn't happen to be available, would you?"

Kristi looked up in surprise and slowly turned a dark shade of red, while Chantelle looked up with a grin. "That depends on whether YOU guys are available. I don't go for guys who've got girlfriends."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned a little dreamy eyed. "I've got a girl named Keiko who attends Jonan High, and Kuwabara's got a girl named Yukina."

Chantelle's grin broadened as she looked at Suichi. "Well, I don't have anyone right now, but I'm not really looking either." Then her grin turned mischevious. "But Kristi here's never been with anyone. Little Miss Innocent's never even held hands with a guy, much less been kissed."

Her friends face immediately turned horrified as Youko grinned from within Suichi. The boys eyebrows all elevated in interest hearing this. "CHANTELLE!!!!!"

Her friend just continued to grin mischeviously. "Hey, I told you before we left Canada, that while we were in Japan, I'd find you a boyfriend. I'm only trying to keep that promise."

Suichi smiled at Kristi gently. When the girl caught his look, she almost got a nosebleed. "It's all right, Kristi. If you're not interested, then I won't pursue you. Although I must say that dating a girl like you would be a most welcome change from the other girls that tend to be drawn to me."

She seemed to be deeply relieved to hear this, even though her face was still a dark shade of red.

_Oooh... a shy one. I say we go for her, Suichi,_ Youko said, his voice filled with mischief.

_Youko, if she's not interested in having a man in her life, then we can't push it on her. But perhaps with a little time, she could be persuaded to change her mind. I'll work on her a little as time goes on._

Chantelle looked at her watch and quickly wolfed down the rest of her food. "Well, we should get ready for our next class. It's gym, right? What's the first unit?"

Yusuke smiled. "Track and field. Running and Jumping and that kinda stuff. I think Takamoto's gonna give us an obstacle course today."

She grinned. "Sounds like fun." She got to her feet. "Well, I'm headed off to get ready. You coming, Kristi?"

The girl nodded and got to her feet. "Yup! Lead the way."

The boys stood up as well. 'We'll show you which way the girl's locker room is," Suichi said. "The school is large, as you've mentioned before, and we don't want you to get lost. There's quite a few turns to get there."

The girls exchanged a look and shrugged as one. Then they left the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the girls were seated on a gym floor, wearing a blue top and black shorts, each in a designated group. So far Takamoto-sensei seemed to be a very nice and reasonable teacher. Kristi was in a group with Yusuke, while Chantelle was in the group that had both Kuwabara and Suichi.

"Alright, now that I know who is present and accounted for, I'm going to ask you all to get up and follow me outside, where the activity centers are set up."

Moments later, they were all outside as the teacher gave them their instructions. "each group will rotate to different stations: pole vault, the track, long jump and high jump. When everyone has completed those activities, I'll bring you to my newly set up obstacle course."

Chantelle's group wound up at the pole vault first. Only those who truly felt they could pull it off were entitled to do the actual vault itself, over the high bar. Other than that, people just used the bar to see how high they could go and were gradd on that. Only Suichi, Kuwabara, and, to their surprise, Chantelle, volunteered to try the actual vault.

The students watched as Kuwabara made it over, barely touching the bar at the top and landing flat on his face on the mat below, making both Chantelle and Kurama cringe slightly. Then he got up with a huge grin on his face (as well as with a nosebleed), and proclaimed that he was okay, much to everyone's relief.

Suichi went next and went over the bar without breaking a sweat, twisting in the air to ensure he landed on his back on the mat.

Then Chantelle did the exact same, making many eyebrows elevate.

Takamoto-sensei grinned. "I have a feeling our three star atheletes have themselves some female competition."

He proved to be correct. In Chantelle's group, Suichi and herself were always the top two, with Kuwabara being a close third. And when it came time to run around the track, she was right up in the lead with the red haired man, much to his surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be so fast, considering her small stature, but then he thought of Hiei and decided that he really shouldn't be that surprised.

The run ended in a dead tie for first place, the teacher not able to tell which one had crossed the line first. By the time they finished their run, it was time to go to the obstacle couse, which had been set up further in the field.

Takamoto grinned at them. "I'm making a deal with you guys here. The person who gets through my obstacle course in the fastest time will get THIS." He held up a piece of paper. "This affords the winner of this little contest to get a free meal in the cafeteria for the next three days... and it's all on ME!"

Kristi's expression went flat. "Chantelle's going to win."

Yusuke blinked and looked at her. "Don't be so sure. Suichi and myself are the most athletic guys here..."

She shook her head. "Trust me. If she can get something that'll save her just a bit of money... she REALLY gets her game on. Even if it kills her, she'll get that prize, no matter how hard she has to push herself."

Kurama had heard the woman's conversation with Yusuke and cast a glance at Chantelle. He saw her face had lit up for a split second, hearing the proffered prize, and then it set into a hard mask. He had to smirk. He was going to make it hard for her... to see just how hard she was willing to push herself.

The teacher walked them through the obstacle course. There was a 100 meter run before you came to a wall with a launch pad in front of it. The idea was to jump onto the launch pad to get over the wall, which had a carefully padded top and a mat to catch you on the other side. Then you had to run another fifty meters before you climbed up a platform and swung from rope to rop to get to the other side. Below, of course, were more mats set up for safety. And then you had to scale up a climbing rope, touch the top and come back down before racing the last 50 meters to the finishing line.

They went one by one, the teacher calling to them from the finishing line with a stopwatch and a clipboard to write down the scores. The Spirit Detectives, from watching Kristi, saw that she was only slightly above average in the athletic department, except for when it came to running, which got her up among the faster students due to her long legs.

Kristi got through the obstacle course in about two and a half minutes. Kuwabara got through it in one minute fifty six seconds, then Yusuke got through it in one minute thirty seconds. Kurama smirked as he readied himself. He was not going to make this easy for Chantelle. He made it through the course in one minute, fifteen seconds.

Then it was Chantelle's turn.

The Spirit Detectives all watched closely, including Hiei who watched from afar in the trees off to their left as she readied herself, her face hard as she focused. When the teacher yelled 'go', she was off like a shot.

When she reached the launch pad, she leaped upon it, hitting it dead center and leaped high over the wall, flipping through the air to land on her feet on the other side. Then she scrambled up the platform as if her life depended on it and easily went through the ropes. Then she got to the climbing ropes, making several people's eyebrows shoot up when she shimmied up without using her legs, and jumped back down before making a mad dash for the finishing line. When she got there, she was gasping for breath, and looked at Takamoto-sensei hopefully. The students all gathered around.

Takamoto cast a meaningful look from Suichi to Chantelle. He grinned when he looked at the red haired boy. "She just barely beat you... by less than a second."

Kristi cast a look at the now slack jawed Yusuke. "Told you."

Chantelle let out a whoop. "Yes!! Free food for three days!!" Then she blinked and looked at Suichi. "Um... sorry if you wanted it, but..."

He chuckled immediately. "Not at all. Congratulations are in order, I believe. Good job. Very impressive show."

She seemed relieved at this. "Thanks."

The teacher looked at his watch as he handed Chantelle the pass to the cafeteria. "Class is over in five minutes, everyone. Get to the changerooms and then wait for the bell to ring."

Nodding, everyone headed back.

The final class of the day was science, which passed quickly and without incident. The fact that the teacher was a very kind and softspoken Hongo-sensei probably had something to do with it.

Out front of the school, when the final class was over, Chantelle looked at her friend, Kristi. "I've gotta head over to the Immigration Offices to sign a few more papers." She reached into her wallet and handed her friend five thousand yen. "Before you head back home, can you stop by the store and get us some groceries? Just whatever you think'd be good. And the latest issue of Shonen Jump."

Kristi grinned and nodded, accepting the money. "It'll be waiting on your bed when you get home." Then she blinked. "You sure you don't need me to go with you?"

Chantelle shook her head. "You're not legally an adult yet, so I have to do this on my own. Besides, I know everything about you to fill in the forms, so I won't have any problems." She grinned. "See ya later, Kristi!"

The blonde girl nodded. "Later, Chantelle."

Pocketing the money, Kristi started off down the street, heading toward the Tunshi Market. It wasn't long before she suddenly saw several boys cut off her route... and she immediately recognized one of them as Honda. A warning shiver raced down her spine and a sinking sensation rose in the pit of her stomach.

-----------------------------------------------

Yusuke looked around as he met up with Kurama and Kuwabara in front of the school. "Hey, where did Chantelle and Kristi go?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno. They were gone before I got out here. I never saw them since they got out of science."

Kurama smiled. "I suppose there is always tomorrow then, to continue observing them. In the meantime, let's go."

Kuwabara grinned. "Right on! Let's hit the arcades!"

Yusuke grinned right back at him. "Time for me to kick your ass at Mortal Combat again!"

Kurama chuckled at their juvenile behavior. "While you two are doing THAT, I think I'll go to the flower shop across the street and see if they have any new inventory."

They started walking toward Tunshi Market, talking about this and that and just enjoying the beautiful afternoon, when they heard a terrified scream from up ahead.

Kurama recognized the sound of the scream immediately and shot off, his two companions hot on his trail.

When they reached the source, they saw five boys in an alley, Honda and his group, trying to pin down Kristi.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blew their stacks immediately as they charged forward, tearing the boys away from the terrified girl as they started beating the royal shit right out of them.

"YOU SICK FUCKERS!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT?! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU'D GET AWAY WITH IT YOU BASTARDS?!" Yusuke roared, pounding heads together.

"YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TA TREAT WOMEN LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOURSELVES IN THE MIRROR!!!!" Kuwabara raged, throwing the boys around like rag dolls.

Kristi, meanwhile, had made her way to her knees and was watching the sight with wide eyes, trying to stop her trembling. Kurama dropped to her side immediately.

"Kristi! Are you all right?"

Her clothes were still intact, thankfully, which meant they hadn't gotten far. Despite that, she was still trembling as she nodded a little numbly, her eyes still watching Kuwabara and Yusuke as they continued beating on Honda and his gang. "Y... yeah. I'm... okay. They just grabbed me a couple minutes ago and..." She shivered. "Thanks."

Kuwabara and Yusuke finally stopped pounding on the gang when it was evident they wouldn't be getting to their feet until they had a stay in the hospital. Their faces were still more than a little pissed off, but they were confident they'd gotten their message across. The two of them were at Kristi's side in an instant as well.

"She's all right," Suichi told them, before they could voice their concerns. "She's just shaken. They didn't get far with her."

The two of them looked relieved to hear this. Then Yusuke looked around. "Hey, where's Chantelle? She easily could have kicked their asses..."

Kristi finally managed to compose herself. "She went to Immigrations to get the last of our forms filled out. I was on my way to do some shopping for us in Tunshi Market before heading home when they surrounded me."

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other for a moment, and then the two humans grinned.

"I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked by you again today anyway, Urameshi."

Yusuke smirked. "The arcade's gettin' old, anyway. They've got the same old games."

Suichi smiled. "Now that I think about it, the flower shop will not receive its stock until friday, so I think I can forego a visit today." He turned his attention to Kristi. "We'll come with you and help you. It will also discourage any further attacks on you. I'm afraid this side of town is not the safest."

Kristi seemed immensely relieved to hear the offer. "If you guys are sure. I mean... I don't want to impose on any of your plans or anything..."

Yusuke snorted. "Our plans are the same old same old. I think it's about time we did something a little different after school."

Suichi nodded, a gentle smile on his face as he helped Kristi to her feet. "I agree. Besides, this is a great opportunity for us to get to know you a little better."

The girl smiled in relief. "Alright, then. If you guys are sure, but..." She cast a look at the boys who were lying unconscious in the alley. "What about them?"

Yusuke smirked. "Just leave 'em be. This isn't the first time we've beaten assholes like them into unconsciousness and I'm sure it won't be the last. They'll be back in school and jumping at shadows before you know it."

The blonde girl blinked and couldn't help but let out a little giggle hearing this. "Okay. Let's head out then."

**Okay, there's the end of chapter two! Please R&R everyone!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, everyone!! Please, please, PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... just my own characters.**

Shortly after Chantelle left her friend, she became aware of that same presence she had felt in the back of the school once more. And it seemed to be following her. She kept her features neutral as she went down the street, hands stuffed in her pants pockets as she casually looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. She knew immediately upon feeling it that it was a demon... she just wasn't sure what sort. They didn't have as many demons in Canada as they did in Japan, that was for sure. This was the second she'd come across so far.

The first had been Suichi. At first, she hadn't been quite so sure, but she knew from her encounters with him that he wasn't human... or at least not ENTIRELY human. It was as if he was somehow both... human and demon. However, that didn't concern her. She knew that not all demons were bad. Just as there were good and evil humans, there were good and evil demons. Suichi, so far, seemed to be the former.

She had also sensed the immense amount of spirit energy coming from Kuwabara and the mixed energy in Yusuke. She had already guessed that Yusuke was a half demon, and Kuwabara was just a very talented human.

But the one that was following her now... or at least she was pretty sure it was following her... its intentions were difficult to place. It felt almost intense. And whatever type of demon it was, it was fast. VERY fast. Its position changed before she could even come close to setting her eyes on it.

She considered as she walked casually down the street. It was possible that it was merely attracted by her own spirit energy... called by Wayfarers magickal energy. It was doubtful that it actually intended to attack her, though. Not at this time of day, and not with this many people out on the street. Had there not been so many people out on the street with her, she would have called out to it, but there was no way she could do that now. If the demon was not humanlike, then it would cause a panic. Or worse, if it DID happen to be malevolent, or just violent, innocent people could get hurt.

Chantelle decided for now that it was best to simply ignore the demon, but to NOT lose track of its location. But she was careful to keep her mental barrier up in case it was one that could enter her mind.

She made it to the Immigration Offices and entered, immediately was ushered into an office, and had the rest of the forms filled out within an hours time.

She got to her feet with a smile and headed out once more, this time on her way home.

She felt the presence again, but didn't pay it any heed. She was sure that if it wanted something from her, if it was an evil demon, it would have made a move by now.

---------------------------------------

Chantelle walked in the door as Kristi and her new friends were enjoying some coffee, or in Kurama's case, tea, with some home made cookies baked by Kristi.

She blinked, seeing them. "Hey, guys. Kristi, you're bringing home boys already? I think I just might have underestimated you, girl... and such fine looking specimin's too..."

Kristi rolled her eyes. "That's YOUR dream, not mine. They... helped me out earlier and decided to help me again with shopping. I'm treating them to thank them for what they did."

Chantelle blinked. "Helped you? Helped you with what?"

Suichi looked up. "On her way to the markets, Honda and his gang... attacked her. We heard her scream and..."

Her expression had gone flat in an instant. "They what?" she asked, her voice low and very dangerous.

Yusuke waved it off. "Don't worry. She wasn't hurt and they didn't get far. Besides," He grinned sadistically with Kuwabara as he cracked his knuckles. "Kazu and I already showed them the error of their ways. I doubt if they'll be able to walk for a week."

Chantelle was still frowning deeply, but didn't comment further on the subjet. They had a feeling that those boys were in for another beating when she came across them again, no matter what condition they were in.

Kristi smiled at her, wisely changing the subject. "So, how did it go at Immigrations?"

She shrugged, tossing her bookbag down on the table. "It went okay. We've got Japanese citizenship for the next two years. When it expires, I'll just have to go in again and fill out a few more forms is all." She took a few papers out of her breast pocket and placed them on top of the fridge. Then she turned to them all again. "Well, I'd stay and visit with you guys, but I've gotta get my homework done and have a shower. Then I'll have a bite to eat and I'm hitting the sack."

Kuwabara blinked and looked at his watch. "What? But it's only seven o'clock!"

She nodded. "Yeah. The homework'll probably take me a couple of hours, and then the snck and shower will take me another hour. I always go to bed around ten. I'm always up at five thirty so I go out for a morning run."

Kristi grinned. "She has to burn off all the calories she takes in during the day or she'll never keep the weight off."

Her friend glowered at her for a moment before a decidedly sadistic grin crossed her face. "Gee, Kristi... you must've gotten home around four, right? Three hours all alone in the apartment with three hunks like them? Are you sure nothin' going on? I know I wouldn't have been able to behave myself..."

The blonde girl immediately turned a very bright red. "CHANTELLE!!!!!"

Her friend started roaring with laughter immediately. "VICTORY!!!" She winked. "I've got the last laugh tonight, Kristi! Ah, the joys of having a morbidly shy friend!!" She grinned at the three boys. "Later, guys! I'll see you in school tomorrow!! Goodnight!" Then she retreated into her bedroom, humming happily all the way.

Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned. "I could really get to like that girl," the former said, more than a little amused by her antics.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

Kurama chuckled and then looked at the time. "I suppose we should be off, though. We have homework of our own to do."

His two companions glowered at him at the mention of the dreaded homework, but they got to their feet with asigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Mom'll have a fit if I stay out too late," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, same with Sis."

Kristi smiled at them. "Okay. Well, thanks again for all your help, guys."

Kurama nodded, giving her his gentle smile. "The pleasure was ours, Kristi. We will see you and Chantelle tomorrow in school."

She nodded. "Alright. Goodnight!"

The three of them nodded and let themselves out. "Goodnight!" they said as one.

---------------------------------------------

The three of them barely had time to step outside of the apartment building before Hiei was standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his usual serious expression in place.

"I followed Chantelle," he said simply.

The three of them blinked, immediately interested. "Well? Did you learn anything?" Yusuke asked.

The fire demon snorted. "Unfortunately, no. I tried to use my jagen eye, but she had some sort of mental barrier in place and I couldn't penetrate it. At least not unless I wanted to put her in excrutiating pain. But I am positive she knew I was following her. She was trying to locate me with her eyes from the second she left the school."

Kurama blinked. "Well, so far there is nothing incriminating about her, except for her antics in the school. And those are hardly malevolent."

Hiei frowned. "I still don't trust her. I intend to follow her when she goes out tomorrow morning on that run of hers."

Kuwabara frowned a little. "Don't go hurting her, there, Hiei. She hasn't done nothin' wrong, ya know..."

He snorted. "Hn. I won't hurt her so long as she doesn't give me a reason to. I'm just being thorough. I want to make sure she doesn't have any suspicious activities happening in her private life."

Kurama looked at him a little warily. "If you are still unable to penetrate her mind with your jagen eye tomorrow, Hiei, do NOT intensify your power. Even if she's alone."

"Hn." was all he said.

------------------------------------

Chantelle was up bright and early ad five thirty AM, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts, and slapping some ten pound weights onto her wrists and ankles. Then she put on a blue headband to keep the sweat from her eyes and she went out the door, immediately going into a run.

Not even a minute into her run, she became aware that the same presence she had felt yesterday was back and keeping up with her easily. She felt its energy jumping from place to place as she ran, and her mental barrier was back up in an instant.

There was no one out and about yet, but this was still right on the street. She cast a few glances around herself, trying to find a place that would be good for jogging, but would be out of sight of the general public, and saw a park up ahead. It covered several acres and was filled with trees and bushes, so it would be an idea spot for a jogger to have her morning exercise.

She was about ten minutes into her run now, and she still felt the presence, feeling as intense as ever. She hesitated for a few seconds before she veered to the right and entered the parrk. She stayed on the cobblestoned path for a few more minutes before she went off of it and stopped in a clearing surrounded on all sides by trees and bushes.

Chantelle almost reconsidered, but decided it was best to do this now. There was no way she was going to go the rest of the day with whoever or whatever this was following her around and watching her every move. At least not until she knew who it was.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you're there," she said, her eyes keeping a careful eye out as she crossed her arms. "You were following me all day yesterday, and I didn't say anything, but now it's getting a little old. If you want to talk, then come out and talk." She waited, her senses at their highest in case her watcher took this as an invitation to attack.

Then, all at once, she felt his energy right behind her, only a few feet away. She quickly distanced herself from him and whirled, going into a defensive crouch. Then she blinked, seeing the person who stood there.

What surprised her the most was his small stature. He was only around her height, five feet, although his gravity defying hair added another inch or two to him. He wore all black... a long jacket with a white puffed up collar. His hair was jet black, except for a starburst of white in the front, and he wore a white headband. His expression was neutral, but he had intense red eyes that looked at her unwaveringly. She saw, at his hip, he had a sword. When he made no moves to attack her, she relaxed her stance, standing up straight and crossing her arms as she returned his look.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?"

The small demon's gaze didn't change at all. "Some associates and myself became aware of your presence yesterday. I am merely observing you to ensure that you are not a threat to us or to the city."

She blinked. Associates? She had a feeling she knew who he was talking about. "You're talking about those boys from school, right? Suichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

He smirked. "You're smarter than you look, ningen. Yes. They are the ones. It's our job to ensure the city and even the world is safe from harm."

She smirked right back. "Well, that answers one question, but you never answered my first. Who are you? As in your name?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "If it is any of your concern, my name is Hiei. Now answer me this: Who are YOU? Aside from your name, Chantelle?"

She nodded. "Someone not unlike you and your friends, though I tend to focus more on individual people than on the entire world. You and your friends can relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I only use my abilities and knowledge to help and show the occassional asshole the error of their ways. I never hurt people unless they deserve it."

Hiei frowned. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. It didn't tell him how it was she had her abilities to begin with. But he supposed he would have to live with her response for now. The sun was rising and there was bound to be people in the park soon, and he couldn't risk causing a scene. So he accepted her answer amicably enough.

"And why are you here? Why did you come to Japan?"

Chantelle smiled. "Excitement, why else? If you want some advice, stay out of Canada. It's one seriously boring country, at least in the demonic department. But it's not too bad here. You're the second demon I've come across since I came here. Or technically, the second and a half."

His eyes flashed a little dangerously this time. "So you knew Kurama was a demon?"

She blinked, confused. "I'm sorry. Kurama?"

"You know him by his human name, Suichi."

"Yeah, I knew. But I didn't see any point in making a huge deal out of it. He doesn't seem threatening, from what I can tell so far. Besides, I know that not all demons are evil. Just as there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad demons. So far Suichi looks like he's the former. Though I'm not sure what TYPE of demon he is... you two are the first demons I've actually met face to face, or even conversed with." She smiled a little sheepishly. "You don't come across too many demons in Canada. I've only ever sensed them from a distance, and those were on rare occassions."

Hiei considered. Without using his eye, he couldn't be sure but she seemed to be telling the truth so far. But he had to wonder...

"Why do you have a barrier set up inside your mind? Do you have something to hide?"

She grinned immediately. "I'm a girl. Of COURSE I have my secrets. And I always have my barrier set up when I sense demons. It's more instinctual than anything else, actually. You just never know what their intentions are. It could be real bad if a malevolent one came around and looked into your head. There's no telling what he could take and use against you."

"Hn." He supposed that made sense. He'd used his jagen eye on Yusuke when he'd first met him and kidnapped Keiko to lure him into a trap. What she said WAS only logical, despite the fact that he had been hoping to use the question to learn more about her. Whatever else might be said about this girl, she certainly knew how to sidestep questions with great ease. He had learned a few things, but nothing useful."

Before he could ask her any further questions, the girl looked at her wristwatch and her eyes went huge. "Oh, SHIT!! It's almost seven!! I've gotta shower and get ready for school yet!" She sent a half apologetic look at the fire demon. "Sorry, Hiei, but I've gotta cut our conversation short. If you wanna keep chatting with me, you'll just have to find me later, cuz I'm gonna be late if I don't get my ass in gear!" She gave him a smile and a wave. "It was nice meeting you! Visit me sometime after school, okay? You look human, so walking around in public with you shouldn't be a problem. See you later!"

Before Hiei could even think of framing a response, the girl was off, racing towards her home.

He considered pursuing her again, but then decided against it. He's let her have her privacy for now. Besides, there wasn't much point in following someone when they could sense your presence.

-----------------------------------------

When Kurama walked out his front door, book bag thrown over his shoulder, he blinked when he saw Hiei standing there waiting for him. He gave him a greeting smile.

"Good morning, Hiei. How did it go this morning? Did you learn anything useful?"

The fire demon snorted. "Hn. She ran into the park, making sure she was out of the sight of anyone else who might be in the area at that time of the morning, and then called out to me."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up in deep interest. "Really? What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I showed myself to her and we talked. I questioned her."

The fox demon looked down at him for a long moment as they started walking down the street. "And?" he prodded after a moment of silence.

Hiei scowled slightly. "And she's remarkably good at sidestepping questions. I still have no idea how it is she has her abilities, but she told me that she's not here to bring anyone harm. But you'll be interested to know that she's fully aware that you are a demon."

This made Kurama's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

He nodded. "I was surprised too. She never mentioned it to anyone because she says she doesn't see any reason to make any sort of a deal out of it. Although she is not aware of what sort of demon you are. She told me that you and myself are the first demons she has ever actually met. I guess demons are rare in Canada."

This made Suichi frown slightly. "It's strange how she can take everything in stride. She definitely knows more than she's letting on. And I find it disconcerting how she was able to sidestep your questions. She already knows more about us than we do about her. And I wonder if she's mentioned any of this to Kristi?"

He shook his head immediately. "No. She has no idea at all. I looked into her mind when she woke this morning at around seven thirty. I'm guessing Chantelle either doesn't see any point in telling her friend, or she's concerned she might panic if she were to find out that she was going to school with a demon."

The fox demon smiled. "I doubt she would be concerned about the latter. After all, Kristi goes to school with Chantelle and it's obvious that she knows what's going on with her friend." Then he blinked. "Why don't you get that piece of information from Kristi?"

"I've tried. I think her friend put some sort of barrier up around and and all information concerning herself that is in her friends mind. I know lots about Kristi now, but next to nothing about Chantelle."

Kurama looked at him after thinking hard for a moment. "I think we may have to go to Koenma. He should be able to tell us who Chantelle is and if she poses a threat to us."  
Hiei scowled slightly, but then nodded. "I suppose that would be the best idea, considering the circumatances. The toddler should know if she truly is a threat."

The fox demon in human form nodded. "So today after school, we can go and speak with him. I'll tell Yusuke and Kuwabara as well."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you."

**Okay!! There's the end of chapter three!! In the next chapter, the Rekai Tentai go to see what Koenma has to say about Chantelle! Please Read and Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Chapter four is up!! Please read and review, everyone!! I really wanna know what you think!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Kurama quickly brought Yusuke and Kuwabara up to date, and they were just as baffled as he was. When Chantelle walked into the classroom with Kristi at her side, they stiffened, but were both relieved and a little confused when she simply greeted them with a happy smile as if nothing untoward had happened to her that morning... as if she didn't know anything unusual about them.

Kristi was acting similarily, only in her shyer manner, indicating that her friend had mentioned nothing to her about the demons she had encountered thus far.

They studied and ate lunch together again that day, the boys resisting the urge to ask questions of the girls, knowing they'd get their answers much easier by simply going to see Koenma after classes were over.

--------------------------------

After Botan dropped them off in the throne room and they saw Koenma desperately signing and stamping papers behind his desk, they couldn't help but smile. He was more than a little irked that they had come to bother him when he was so busy, but Kurama assured him that their business was important and that they would make it as brief as they could.

"Two girls just moved to Japan from Canada and started attending our school," Kurama said. "One of them has some degree of reiki within her and a strong psychic sense. Her psychic sense is powerful enough that Hiei's Jagen eye was not able to penetrate into her mind. She used her abilities on several occasions in the school, once tipping over a chair with a local bully seated on it, and another time using some form of telekinetics to injure one of the teachers in the school. And she knew without being told that Hiei and myself are demons."

THAT got Koenma's attention. He placed the paper he was currently signing aside and looked at the four of them in deep interest now. "Really? And what did you say this girl's name was?"

Kurama nodded. "Chantelle O'Learry."

The infant looked strained for a moment. "Chantelle O'Learry... Chantelle O'Learry... I KNOW that name from somewhere..." He concentrated hard for a moment and a large book appeared on the desk in front of him. He opened it up and started leafing through the pages. Then his eyes caught a passage and he blinked. "SHE MOVED FROM CANADA TO JAPAN?!" He grinned immediately. "Excellent! This is absolutely wonderful!!"

The four of them exchanged dumbfounded looks now. "What is? What's going on, Toddler?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma ignored the 'toddler' remark for the time being, too happy at the moment to care. "You have no cause for concern, trust me. I've actually had my eye on that girl as a candidate to become a Spirit Detective for a couple of years now. I never bothered her because she had her hands full with helping her family and her friends."

"But WHAT is she?" Hiei demanded. "How is it that she came across her abilities?"

He blinked. "She is a Wayfarer... or to be more precise, a witch. She uses reiki energy in a much different way than you're used to, which is probably why you've been having problems understanding her. She is a highly intelligent and very talented young woman. She is able to use, not only her own energy, but call energy from the earth, Otherworld, and even Makai itself to cast her spells. That, combined with her knowledge of the martial arts would make her a powerful asset to your team."

Yusuke's eyes went wide. "You... want her to join up with us?"

He nodded. "Of course. I didn't have a clue that she had moved to Japan, though. That girl does have a rather spontaneous personality and a penchant for making snap decisions. I suppose her family situation must be well in hand if she has done such a thing."

The four of them exchanged a few looks again, and then Kurama looked at him. "And what about Kristi Stuart, her friend?"

Koenma blinked and leafed through his book once more. Once he found the passage he was looking for, he shook his head. "She has some sixth sense to her, but she's never attempted to develop it. She met Chantelle in her school back in Canada, and considers her to be her only true friend at the moment... due to the effort that she put in to get Kristi out of a rather..." he rubbed the back of his head. "... abusive relationship with her family. Particularily her father."

Kurama's eyes narrowed somewhat. "What else do you know about her, Koenma?"

He shrugged. "She's a very sensitive and softspoken girl, for the most part. She's got a completely clean slate in the behavoral department, and although she is a little naive, it is only due to the treatment she received at her home in Canada." He cleared his throat. "Now, getting back to Chantelle... I want you boys to bring her here to meet with me. I wish to speak with her, if I could."

Hiei looked at him cooly. "I'm wondering why she's so complacent with the fact that she's met two demons, and isn't making any comments about Yusuke or Kuwabara's energy."

The toddler shrugged again. "If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it's because she's been craving friendship with others who are similar to her... powerwise, that is. And now that she has met the four of you, she doesn't want to risk losing that companionship just because of a few questions. She knows OF demons, but not much of their temperment or of their ways themselves. Demons rarely roam Canada. There's not much there that's of interest to them. And there aren't many people there that have training in the workings of reiki or magickal energy. It's only natural for her to be drawn to the four of you if you keep that in mind."

Kurama nodded. "I suppose that does make sense. Very well, then. We will speak with Chantelle. I think it's time for one of us to break the ice, and it may as well be us. We will see if we can persuade her to come with us to meet you."

------------------------------

Chantelle and Kristi were in their apartment, Kristi cooking in the kitchen, while Chantelle was in her bedroom, working on her homework. The girl was currently working on her math, tapping her pencil against her temple as she worked on a question, a cigarette held between the index and middle fingers of her right hand, positioned over the ashtray in case a hot ash should fall. To keep Kristi from complaining about the smell of it, she had her window wide open, letting in the fresh, late afternoon air.

She blinked, her concentration breaking when she felt a now familiar presence appear right behind where she was seated at her desk. Normally, she would have been annoyed, but she had to grin. She just liked something about the pint-sized demon stalker.

"You know, it's more traditional to knock before you enter a ladies bedroom," she said teasingly, closing her textbook and swiveling her chair around so she faced Hiei.

The demon's face was serious as always, his intense red eyes squarely on her. "Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara should be here in just a few minutes. We need to talk."

Her teasing manner dropped immediately as her expression also became serious. She took a drag off her cigarette before putting it out in her ashtray. "About what, exactly?"

He allowed a smirk to come to his face. "You'll find that out when they get here. But to bring you up to date, so you can introduce us to Kristi properly, I'll give you this information... I'm a fire demon, and Kurama is a Kitsune... or a fox demon."

--------------------------------

Kristi paused in her food preparation when the knock came at the door. Blinking a little curiously, she answered it and had to smile when she saw Suichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there, friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! You're just in time! Supper'll be ready in a few minutes if you want anything. I think I made too much for just me and Chantelle. You interested?"

Suichi gave her his classic smile. "I'm afraid we must decline your generous offer, Kristi. We were hoping to talk to Chantelle."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll just go get her." She stepped aside and let them in as she approached her friends room. Not bothering to knock, knowing her friend was merely working on her homework, she simply opened the door and stuck her head in. "Chantelle, Suichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara are here and they..." Her jaw dropped when she spotted the man in the room with her friend and her eyes went huge. "WHAT THE HELL?! How did HE get in here without me seeing?! We're on the eighth floor!!!"

While Hiei looked at Kristi clooly with his crimson eyes, Chantelle just smiled at her friend. "I suppose I should have told you before, but I was worried you were gonna freak out. Kristi, this is Hiei. I met him this morning while I was on my morning run. He's a fire demon."

Kristi blinked slowly as she looked at the small demon, whose gaze was on her unwaveringly. She felt a chill go down her spine as her friends words slowly sank in. "Fire... demon...?"

Chantelle grinned and got to her feet. "Chill out, Kristi. Not all demons are evil, and do you honestly think I'd let one in my room if he was malevolent? Besides, he's friends with Suichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara. I should probably tell you this now... Suichi's actually a kitsune, or fox demon, named Kurama, and Yusuke's a half demon."

Kristi's eyes went huge. "Suichi's a kitsune?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly. Looking up, she saw the gentle green eyes of Suichi as he smiled down at her. "Yes, I am. My full name is Youko Kurama. I entered Suichi when he was yet to be born, to escape from demon hunters in Makai. I have since reformed from my old ways, and you have nothing to fear from me."

Kristi blinked slowly and slowly nodded.

Kurama looked at Chantelle then. "Chantelle... we need to speak with you."

The girl shrugged. "Sure. Let's get to the living room."

The six teens made their way into the living room, and each sat down. Kristi made a quick trip into the kitchen to turn off the stove so the food didn't burn. She wasn't about to miss a word of THIS conversation!

She took a seat on the chesterfield beside Kuwabara, and cast half a glance around. Chantelle was seated between Kuwabara and Yusuke on the chesterfield, Suichi... or Kurama as the case may be, was seated in the armchair across from them beside the TV, and the fire demon- she thought for a minute, trying to remember his name- Hiei. Hiei was sitting on a hard backed chair, his arms crossed as he sat looking squarely at Chantelle with his creepy red eyes.

Chantelle smiled at them. "So, what brings you boys here?"

Kurama returned her smile. "I suppose there is no point in dodging these matters any further. You are aware of what we are, and we are now aware of what YOU are."

She didn't look surprised, but she WAS curious. "And how did you come across THAT particular information, if I may ask?"

Yusuke grinned. "Our boss, Koenma told us. He's the one who sends us out on our missions. We weren't sure what to make of you, so we went to him and he told us when we asked."

Chantelle looked curious now. "I'm sorry. KOenma? You're talking about King Enma, right?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. King Enma is Koenma's father. He runs the Spirit World while his father is away. He is the one we primarily work for."

Kristi blinked slowly. "Okay, I'm officially lost. Spirit World?"

Chantelle turned to her friend. "Kristi, there are three different worlds. Human, which we are in right now, Spirit, which these guys obviously just came from, and the Demon world, also called Makai, which Kurama and Hiei are from originially. The Spirit World acts sort of as an intermediary between the two worlds, from what I can gather."

Kurama nodded. "That's correct. And our jobs usually entail putting a stop to problems in either of the other worlds... Human or Demon. We are called Spirit Detectives, although the title is unofficial for myself and Hiei since the Spirit world is not supposed to employ demons."

Kristi blinked and then nodded. "Okay..."

Chantelle looked at them. "So this Koenma told you that I'm a witch, did he?"

He nodded again. "Yes. And he also explained to us that you are not deemed to be a threat of any sort. So you have no need to worry about a confrontation with us."

She smirked. "Good to know. But, that doesn't explain WHY you're here. It couldn't be just to tell me this."

Yusuke grinned and leaned back on the chesterfield. "You're right. We're here because Koenma wants to see you himself. He wanted to see if we could persuade you to come with us to Spirit World to meet up with him."

She blinked. "He wants to see ME? Why?"

Kuwabara grinned along with Yusuke. "Don't worry. You ain't in trouble or nothin' like that. He just wants to ask you something."

Suichi smiled at her. "So what do you say? Are you up for a trip to Spirit World? Kristi may come as well, since she is already aware of what is going on."

Chantelle thought about it for a minute, and then a grin came to her face. "I'm game. A free trip to the Otherworld is definitely worth it. And meeting the son of King Enma? I'm SO there!" She grinned at Kristi. "What do you say, Kiddo?"

The blonde girl blinked a minute, still trying to absorbe everything that had been said and figure out exactly what was going on. Then she sighed. "I may as well go along for the ride."

Yusuke grinned. "Perfect! I'll get ahold of Botan then." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small handheld mirror. Kurama explained to Chantelle and Kristi that the mirror was a communications device issued by Koenma to Yusuke so he could contact his assistant, Botan, who happened to be one of the reapers for Spirit World... and who was also one of Koenma's most valued servants.

A few minutes later, a blue haired woman sitting on a floating oar popped into their living room, almost giving Kristi a heart attack. She smiled at them.

"Hello, Chantelle. And this must be your friend, Kristi. I'm Botan, a grim reaper. I'll be your transportation." She opened a portal in the middle of the living room. "The way's all clear!"

Kristi could only stare in total shock, both at the girl who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and at the portal she had just created for them. She was snapped out of her shock when Chantelle took a hold of her hand and lead her through the portal, behind Yusuke and Hiei. Kuwabara, Kurama and the reaper, Botan, were right behind the two girls as they went through.

When they reached the other side of the portal, the girls found themselves in an extravagent palace, in a large spacious room. At the far end of the room, they saw a desk with a chair. The girls had to do a double take when they saw what looked like a baby, no more than a year old, seated on the chair, looking at them with wide eyes, a pacifier stuck securely in his mouth.

But when he started to speak, their eyes went huge and their hands immediately flew to their mouths. The baby's mouth formed an immediate smile. "Ah!! You brought her!! And her friend as well, it seems! Chantelle, Kristi! It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"KAWAIIII!!!!!" Kristi gushed immediately, her eyes shining and her face turning bright red.

Chantelle, while trying to keep herself composed, was not being very successful. "Um... Kristi? I don't think that baby's human. I sense spirit energy coming from him..." she said, trying to keep her lips from gushing much like her friend was.

Yusuke grinned at the two girls. "Chantelle, Kristi... this is Koenma. Our boss, the Prince of Rekai, and the second in command to the Spirit World."

Hearing this, Kristi immediately turned white and her mouth clamped shut, while Chantelle stared and an instant later, was struggling to hold back her laughter.

"You mean... you guys... take orders from a toddler?" After struggling with her laughter for a few seconds, she managed to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Koenma. I can't really help it. I wasn't expecting you to look so... YOUNG is all. And with the fact that you can actually TALK..."

The infant sighed, taking in the grins from Yusuke and Kuwabara, the amused smile from Kurama, and the smirk from Hiei. "No apology is necessary. I'm quite used to it by now."

She fully composed herself. "Now then. These boys tell me that you wanted to speak to me? About what exactly?"

"Right. Of course." To the growing shock of the two girls, he lifted up off his throne and floated up to the shorter of the two girls. "I have been aware of your capabilities for a while now, and I would like to offer you a position as a Spirit Detective."

She blinked in surprise. "You mean... working with them?" she asked, indicating the four boys who were standing off to the side.

He nodded. "Precisely. With your knowledge and the unique abilities that you were able to develop with your craft, as well as your ability to fight hand to hand combat, you would be a powerful asset to the team."

Chantelle blinked a few minutes, letting the request sink in, and then remembered some of what Kurama had told her of their duties and what they entailed. Then she smiled. "Koenma... I am flattered that you would ask me to join with your team as a Spirit Detective, but I have to decline your offer."

Their eyes all went wide. "WHAT?!" they said, shocked.

She shrugged. "Sorry, guys. But I don't like taking part in large scale operations. Unless it directly involves me or unless it is absolutely necessary, I try to stay out of them. My forte is just trying to make my own life work and taking care of the occassional asshole that comes my way. I have no interest in taking down massive demonic or human organizations that are illegal by Otherworld standards. I have my own personal moral code, and that's what I live by." She turned to a stunned Botan, who had been standing off to the side. "I'm sorry you made this trip for nothing, Miss. But would it be possible for you to transport me and my friend back to our home? We have schoolwork to take care of, and I'm sure Kristi wants to finish cooking dinner before it goes bad on us."

Kristi looked deeply relieved to hear her friends decision. "Thank you, Chantelle. No offense, but I don't like the thought of you putting your life on the line fighting demons," she said quietly as Botan started leading the two of them to the back of the room where she could safely open her portal to their home.

Koenma sighed, obviously disappointed. "Oh, well. It was worth a shot, I suppose." But then, to the surprise of the Spirit Detectives, he got a crafty smile on his face. "I guess this means you boys might stand a chance of getting a raise."

The taller of the two girls was suddenly aware that her friend was no longer walking beside her. Feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach, she turned and gasped when she saw her friend had stopped in her tracks, a smile forming on her face.

She yelped, realizing just what it was that Koenma had said and knowing what was running through her friends head. "Chantelle!! Don't do it!!!"

Before she could reach her friend and plead for her to listen to reason, Chantelle was beside the infant, much to the growing shock of the Spirit Detectives. Koenma still had his crafty smile in place.

"Raise?" Chantelle asked. "You mean... Spirit Detectives are paid through normal channels?"

He nodded. "That is correct. It wasn't always like that, but after deliberating on the matter, I decided it would be for the best. After all, they do have a life on Earth as well, and the missions quite often interfere with their normal routines, making it difficult for them to hold down a good job down there for long."

The girl was grinning from ear to ear now. "And... how much do they get paid? Is their pay based on the danger involved in each particular mission, or is the same for each one?"

"The pay is generally the same for each mission. And the pay is 500 000 yen... per mission."

Kristi's eyes went huge and she knew in that instant that she had lost any chance she might have had of talking any sense into her friend.

Chantelle's eyes went enormous as well, and a smile came to her face immediately. "Hot DAMN!!! Why didn't you just say so?! You've got yourself a new recruit!! Just call me Chantelle O'Learry, Spirit Detective!" She said happily, thrusting out her hand.

The infant smiled just as broadly and shook it. "Welcome on board!!"

Kristi's eyes were huge and her jaw was half to the floor, while the Spirit Detectives just blinked slowly.

"Um... what... just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't have a clue. One second she's got no interest, and then next..."

Kristi moaned. "That dirty, rotton little...! He knew her weakness and he totally played on it! That's not fair!!!"

Hiei looked at her. "Weakness?"

The blonde girl sighed. "Money. Chantelle's family's poor and so she's the kinda girl who'd do ANYTHING to get her hands on some. She's a total money grubber."

Chantelle was beside her friend in an instant. "Don't be so down, Kristi! This is cause for celebration! After a few missions, we'll have more than enough money to get us a down payment on a house and some new furniture! Not to mention I can set some aside for our post secondary education, and send some home to help my family out! Morris and Crystal still live in that crappy low income townhome, Laura and Brad have been fighting for years to get rid of Brad's loan from NAIT, Mom and Dad have medical expenses, as well as normal bills to pay..."

She moaned even louder. "Okay! I get it! We'll have money to go around, but I still don't think it's worth you putting your life on the line for it!"

She seemed totally unconcerned. "Nothing's going to happen, Kristi. I can handle a few demons, trust me. You don't know the half of what I'm capable of."

Koenma smiled at her. "Alright then. When I have a mission for you, one of the boys or Botan will bring the assignment to you."

She nodded, a grin on her face. "Sounds good!" Then she turned to Botan again, a pleasant smile on her face. "Sorry, I got distracted. Would you mind teleporting me and Kristi home now?"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Yusuke started roaring with laughter. "Aw, MAN!! I LOVE this chick!! She's totally awesome!!"

Kurama smiled at Botan. "If Koenma has nothing further to discuss with us, would you mind teleporting the four of us to Chantelle and Kristi's apartment as well, Botan? We can simply return home from there."

The reaper smiled. "Of course." She looked at Koenma. "Is there anything else you need to discuss with them, Sir?"

The infant shook his head immediately. "Nope. That was all. They are free to go until an assignment comes up for them to take care of. You may bring them back to Earth now, Botan."

Nodding, the reaper opened up another portal and stepped aside, signaling the others to step into it. Chantelle took Kristi's hand and marched through as if she had done it a million times before, not even a tinge of fear in her expression. She was closely followed by Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and finally, Kuwabara.

When the six of them were standing in the living room once more, the portal closed behind them. Kurama smiled at the girls a little sheepishly.

"Well, I suppose we should be headed out now."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Chantelle! I look forward to working with you!" he said, a huge grin on his face as he gave her a nod and stepped out of the apartment.

Hiei simply vanished, and they all guessed that he had exited through Chantelle's bedroom window.

Kurama and Kuwabara gave the girls smiles and waves, telling them they'd see them in school tomorrow, before they walked out the door themselves and were gone.

**Alright!! There's chapter four! Please, everyone!! R&R!!!**


End file.
